Violet Heart and Crimson Power Revised
by Namonaki
Summary: Yuugi writes in his journal about perils laid to rest. He also write about his love, his relationship, and his friend. The entries become more about love, and less about regular daily events.YAOI.YY. RepostedRevised.


Namonaki –Ace of Spades: Howza! I know someone out there remembers me! Anyway, I am revising my stories for the first time in YEARS! OMG! Almost a millennium, I think these stories haven't been updated in a while. But, back to the main stuff…this story is the revived version of 'Violet Heart and Crimson Power'. The title, I also changed because the previous one seemed very stupid. Now, the revised version of, Violet Heart and Crimson Power

_Flashbacks_

/Yuugi/ to /Yami/

Pre-notes: I'm posting several entries per chapter, but each entry is a chapter. Also, names will be posted at the end of each chapter…the ones that need to be posted. Also, expect some OC from both Yuugi and Yami, and characters to come.

January 18, 2005

I wonder, have anyone ever met that one person that totally blows there mind? I think I met him, and not only that…but he lives with me. Yami, Mou Hitori No Boku, Pharaoh Atemu…He's all these and more. He's like 2 different people; all wrapped up and knotted with a bow. One minute he's ruthless, unemotional, an enigma. The next he's like a 3 year old in a world, curious about everything.

Grandpa had recently decided to beat his old age and take a vacation to Thailand. He said they had glorious shores, not to mention more games, cards, and animes to re-stock the Game Shop with. He had left us 2 days ago, and wasn't to return until a day after I resumed school. This left Yami and I with 3 weeks of us, me, and himself to have fun and bond more. The first night was the beginning of a relationship we soon began to explore.

"…_Eh, Aibou?"_

"_Yami…what's wrong?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could teach me to…cook?"_

"_Cook?"_

It took me several minutes to comply with his question. The question itself seemed to hide a secret meaning, like a puzzle. Then I looked at Yami, it was like looking through a mirror. His stature was childish, his hands at his side, finger fumbling with the edges of his shirt's fabric. His face burning with shyness, his head down, and ruby liquids dancing back and forth between me and the ground. If I had time to re-collect a scene similar to this, I could've name dozens.

"_Sure! I'll teach you to cook!" Smiled._

"_You will?"_

"_Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way!" I pulled his hand gently pulled him into the kitchen._

Now can anyone imagine my Yami cooking? I don't think so, besides, I think this whole experience he'd rather keep under the rug. Just imagine the criticism from Bakura-kun; it'd be like re-enacting another war with those two, not including Mariku. Anyway, I taught how to cook some of Yuugi's best recipes; Pancakes for breakfast, Stir-fried with a side of sushi for lunch, and my delicious Spicy Red Pepper Noodles. I enjoyed the experience, but I'm pretty sure he did. I'm glad I chose to write this down, maybe one day I'll pull this out and recollect all the times we've shared…

Well, Yami is calling me. I think we're about to watch a movie, I'll write more some other time…

January 19th, 2005

Today was probably one of the **worst** days I could've experience. I was with the gang today, Anzu, Joununchi, Honda, Ryou, and Otogi. Yami sort've dropped back to take care of the store today, so I figured I just get a chance to hang out. Well, were walking downtown to go to the Domino Aquarium for this aqua show. So, along the way, Anzu starts to bring up random conversations:

"_So Yuugi, how's Yami doing?"_

"_He's fine"_

"_That's good. Do you think we can visit him when we're done?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Great!"_

I didn't think any less of them visiting Mou Hitori no Boku, I just figured they wanted to say hi and etc. Anzu on the other hand had ideas of her own.

"Hi Yami!" she practically jumped over the glass display case onto him. Yami had to force a smile: he was oblivious as to what to respond to. "Yami-chan, I miss you so much! How have you been? You miss me? I miss you too! Want to go to the movies?"

_Yami un-latched her from around him, and backed away, "I-uh, can't…I have stuff to do…" Anzu frowned; she followed his glance, what happened to be aimed at me. "Why are you doing this…Because of him! Forget him, its all about me, you, and us" Yami tore his sight from me, and look at Anzu. "No, I am not doing this because of Yuugi! I am doing this because I don't have time to waste on petty girls with petty time!" Jou pulled Anzu back towards the entrance to the shop as Yami stalked around from behind the display case. _

That whole incident was just an embarrassment for the whole week. After that, Anzu had still tried to get with Yami through Ryou. Asking him questions about this and that. Yami stopped talking to Anzu, and Jou, Otogi, and Honda stopped hanging with her just because she was annoying.

Later that night, I found out that Yami was sick. Had I paid attention to the whole argument between him and Anzu, I might've noticed. But when I heard his straining coughs I had to check on him. I noticed so much, his face was dripping in perspiration, his face was glowing almost, and he violently shook at sporadic moments. I walked up to him, but he held his shaky hand out in protest. /Stay away from me// I just stared, and came closer holding out my arms. He looked, and was ushered into another coughing fit. /I'll make it all better, I promise/ He looked, and closed his eyes.

Namonaki – Ace of Spades: There it is, if and for any who followed the sucky version. There were HUGE differences, not to mention I changed the whole plotline…well, if a Diary entry has a plotline. Anyway, I will be posting an YGO: GX story soon .. I am very happy bout that

Please Read and Review! I'd be very grateful for flames, comments, and praise. Though, if you're going to flame, please be constructive. I **cannot** tolerate childish comments. As you see, I am making a change for the better, to improve my skills. Thank You!


End file.
